


Why, Lisander, why?

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Homoerotic museum, Humor, M/M, Poor guys, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are ancient Greek statues at the homoerotic museum of Holland and only after midnight till morning they can turn into humans for doing naughty things. Utter crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, Lisander, why?

"Dear visitors, welcome to Amsterdam's Homoerotic Museum," the guide greeted the large group of tourists. "Please follow me." The woman in her late forties addressed the group. "This is the ancient Greek section. As you know, homosexuality was a normality among ancient Greeks. People could have lovers of either sex. Here you can see a fine example of homosexual lovers. The sculptor is Greek Lisander and the statue is dated 408 BC. As you can see, these two male lovers are consumed by lust and are going to have intercourse." She pointed at the statue.

It was a white marble statue. A young man was sitting on a stool. His eyes were closed, his lips were parted in a moan, and his hands were grabbing another man's hips. His lover was standing above him, holding onto the sitting man's shoulders, and was captured in the moment of sitting on his lover's erection.

"Dear guests, let's move to the Roman section," the lady continued. Visitors followed her.

"Dean, I can't take it anymore!" Castiel hissed.

"I know, Cas, me neither," Dean moaned.

"My legs hurt, I'm tired of standing," Castiel whined.

"Your legs hurt and my boner is screaming for attention," Dean snapped.

"Let me remind you that I have an erection too, if you haven't noticed," Castiel huffed, exasperated.

"God damn you, Lisander! Why didn't you sculpt us in the process of fucking?" Dean growled.

"What time is it?" Castiel wondered.

"It's only ten in the morning."

"Oh great, almost eternity left 'til midnight," Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Ok, calm down, someone is watching us," Dean whispered.

A young man in a red T-shirt came running towards the statue. "Pete, where the hell are you? And what the hell are you doing here?" he asked his friend, a brunet in a black shirt who was staring at the statue with open mouth.

"Dude," the brunet giggled. "I just heard how they were complaining about their erections!"

The man in a red T-shirt gave a frustrated sigh. "Damn it, Pete, how many times do I have to tell you, stay away from weed while we're in Holland!" He grabbed his friend and dragged him to the next section.


End file.
